Solitary Angel
by Sinytress
Summary: Steph and Pandora have been friends now living in England as roommates since Pandora's dad moved there for work from Canada a couple years back but little did they both know that going to one concert would change there lives forever shortly after meeting Chris the lead singer of Blutengel with a dark past and many untold secret's to be uncovered that could kill them.
1. Chapter 2

When the show was over you and Steph both had a little bit of blood on your faces. Steph then grabbed your hand and led you out side so she could have a smoke and talk to you without all the noise.  
"So how did you like it?" Steph said lighting her ciggeret  
"I loved it"You said happy  
"Awesome I have a plan by the way"  
"And whats that"  
"Were gonna sneak in there and were gonna snatch something small of there's" Steph said with an evil grin.  
"Steph I don't think that would be a good idea wont we get in shit"  
"Yea but its so worth it come on i saw the way you were looking at him"Steph said trying to be smart making you blush.  
"So i just thought.. that.. he was.. you know different everything in there is different from what i'm use to seeing from were i'm from"You said looking away blushing hoping Steph wouldn't notice.  
"Well sweety get use to it your in my world now" Steph said walking to the back of the building were she knew that there was a vent and it wasn't hard to get to either from the dumpster and fire exit stairs that would make it easy'er to get in and out without anyone noticing at all.  
"What are you doing" you quietly yelled out hoping no one would hear or see you.  
"Whats it look like now you coming or not" Steph said climbing into the vent once she removed the cover and before you could say anything she was already gone inside making you have no choice but to follow her in.  
"Ugg the things i do for you"You said a bit frustrated.  
"So think of it as a way for making it up to me for bringing you to the show."Steph said trying to be funny.  
"Hey now i have been doing things all week for you"  
"I know but either way you still would have done them"  
"Good point"  
You followed Steph through the vents and as she looked out through each one until she found it she removed the vent cover to that room and climbed down onto the couch with you right behind you both snooped around the room a little looking for something small to snatch from them until you both herd foot steps and talking coming from outside the door. You both look at each other and try to find a place to hide and fast.  
"Hey Steph over here" you whispered.  
"Perfect" Steph said as she ran over to the closet.  
You both stayed in there and waited until they came in. You both watched them as they changed and got the blood off of them and talk about stuff but neither of you could understand them because they weren't english at all.  
"Ouch get your elbow out of my ribs"Steph said trying to be quiet.  
"Sorry its just there's not much room in here"You said trying to a just yourself which started to cause a lot of commotion that got the band members there attention. One of the girls walk up to the closet about to open it but before she could you and Steph fell out on the floor in front of them all.  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M NAKED!" was the first words to come out of Steph's mouth making you laugh.  
"sollte ich Sicherheit?"The girl with the red hair asked.  
"hmm keine lass sie bleiben scheinen sie völlig harmlos und nützlich" The gothic looking man said.  
"Wait what are you saying?"Steph demanded.  
"We were gonna call security on you two but we decided to have you stay"The gothic man said.  
"Really wow thanks"You said with a smile looking up at the gothic looking man.  
"But you have to do something for us"He said looking down at you and Steph who were still on the floor.  
"And what if we don't?" Steph asked  
"Then we will have you removed by security"The girl with the black hair said.  
"Damn... Alright then what is it you want us to do?" You asked.


	2. Chapter 1

The air was cold as you were siting on a bench under a weeping willow tree late at night next to the water watching the moon as the fog rolled in around you giving you the chill's You then hear a voice whisper something sweet to you carried on the wind kinda sounds like something or someone whispering your name. You look around to see if anyone is there but you see nothing you go back to looking at the moon then you hear the voice again now this time for sure its not you mind playing tricks on you before you could turn around to look to see who's there again you feel cold hands on your arms and cold lips brush the side of your neck you then get slowly lost in this strangers trance and embrace it when all of a sudden the front door busts open and the cat jumps off of you which made you snap out of your dream world and back into reality Steph came running in dripping wet from the rain, screaming she comes running to you and jumps on you making you all wet grabbing your hand.  
"Come on you its beautiful out" Steph yelled trying to drag you outside which didn't take much effort at all.  
"Whats Wrong Pandora you seem a little dazed" Steph asked a little worried about you.  
"Oh i'm fine there's nothing wrong i was just day dreaming is all" You said with a smile still looking a little spaced out though from your thoughts of the stranger.  
"Girl you need to snap out of it and come back down to earth with us" Steph said laughing.  
You both ran outside and danced in the rain both of you soaking wet without a care in the world just two girls living life to the fullest like everyday was there last you both didn't care what other people thought or how they looked at you both as long as you both had fun that was all that mattered. You both decided to take a small walk around the neighborhood.  
"Hey dude guess what"Steph said excited.  
"What?"  
"oh nothing"Steph said with a big grin on her face.  
"Ah come on tell me"You pleaded begging Steph to tell you.  
"I don't know if i should maybe I should keep it a surprise until next week" Steph said torchering you even more.  
"You are so evil for not telling me you know i hate it when you dont tell me things when you bring them up it makes me wanna know even more"  
"I know and that's the fun of torcher" Steph said laughing.  
"You are such a bitch"You said with a smile on your face.  
"Now i know for sure not to tell you anything. Steph said turning around to face you.  
"Alright what can i do to make it up to you so you'll tell me" you said crossing your arms just about ready to do anything to know.  
"Hmmm nothing really that interests me at the moment"  
"Damn"  
"Your just gonna have to wait till that day comes i guess"  
"Your so evil"  
You both walked around in the rain and stopped in a cafe before heading back home and changing into warm cloths you really do wish that Steph would tell you what it is that she has going on but now she doesn't want to but this is normal because she use to do this all the time since you moved to England and yet you still haven't gotten use to it but it looks like you'll have to sit tight and wait till next week unless you went snooping in her room for it but that wouldn't work because she hides stuff in the best hiding places that you wouldn't even think of.  
So for the past week you have done a lot of sucking up to Steph to see if you could get it out of her but nothing would work so you gave up until it happened.  
"Hey Pandora wanna go out somewhere for the night?" Steph asked with a big smile on her face.  
"Umm sure were to?"You asked a little confused.  
"You'll see" Steph said blind folding you and taking your hand leading the way.  
"You know you sometimes scare the shit out of me when you do stuff like this eh"You said with a big smile on while you guess in your head on what it might be.  
"I know and that's only half the fun of it"  
"EEEEE i cant wait"You squealed  
"Alright were here" Steph said removing the blind fold fro your face allowing you to see again.  
"Alright what is it?"You asked really confused.  
"Haha your still clueless" Steph said leading you inside.  
Once inside there was a huge underground dance going on everyone was dressed very gothic and different compared to what you see all the time you never seen so many gothic looking people in one spot that and hearing good music for once which made you wanna rock out right away to the beat.  
"Alright follow me" Steph said taking your hand again leading you to the front of the crowd.  
"Why are we all the way up here for?"You asked confused.  
"You'll see and you'll love it" Steph said with a big grin on her face.  
You looked in front of you to see that there was a stage set up well what you could see in the dark that is.  
"Your gonna love this" Steph said before all the lights went out.  
You herd everyone cheering and then loud music when the colorful lights started going off you could see a tall dark figure standing on the stage almost right in front of you when he started singing he had an amazing voice you also noticed that there were two other singers there both girls with beautiful voices and dancers with blood on them. You could also see to that he had long nails very light blue eyes almost white and fangs along with what looked like a tattoo going down his left arm.


End file.
